poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race. Connor Lacey: Come on, guys. Time for another trip to Sodor. Sploshy: Splish, Splash, Splosh! I can't wait! Briar Beauty: I can't wait to see Thomas again. Fireman Sam: And we especially can't wait for our new recruits to meet him. Norman Price: Then let's stop standing around chatting and get moving! Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Norman, cool your jets! Connor Lacey: Let's go. Jimmy Z: Set a course for the Island of Sodor! Tortuga flies off and arrives on Sodor begin with an overview of Kellsthorpe Road Station as Thomas puffs in pulling Annie and Clarabel Narrator: It was a bright day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas was busy pulling pulling the local, the slow train that runs from Knapford to Vicarstown. enter Annie and Clarabel and the guard blows his whistle and shows a green flag. Thomas whistles and goes on his way on, Thomas is puffing along when Gordon's whistle is heard not too far off Connor Lacey: Hi, Thomas, Annie, Clarabel. Thomas: Oh. Connor! Guys! Welcome back! Twilight Sparkle: It's good to see you again after sometime. Annie: I know! Isn't that right, Clarabel? Clarabel: Yes, Annie. Indeed it is. Clawd Wolf: How are you guys holdin' up? Thomas: Good, thank you, Clawd. Arnold McKinley: Did you all hear that? Ellie Philips: Hear what? Verity: That sound just came from back there. Annie: gasps Clarabel, was that...? Clarabel: No! It's a lovely day, Annie. Can you... hear the birds singing? Annie: Ah, yes, the birds. tweeting Thomas: What are you lot going on about? I can't hear any... whistle is heard again Gordon. then view Gordon puffing into view Annie: No, Thomas, don't. Clarabel: There's nothing to prove. Annie: This is the slow train! Rainbow Dash: Come on, girls. Let Thomas race if he wants. Fast is good. Especially for racing. Thomas: chuckles She's right. And it's only to the next signal box, ladies. First one to pass the post wins the race! Annie and Clarabel:' '''NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Thomas:' And it's Thomas coming on the inside! It's our plucky little tank engine, everyone's favourite No. 1, taking on the big, blue beast known in Tidmouth as...GORDON!!! Gordon: 'Express coming though! (whistles). Avea Trotter: He's getting closer! Thomas: Thomas' tiny pistons are pumping now! Full steam ahead! (Clarabel opens one eye and then both as Gordon easily catches up with them). As Thomas races towards signal box, VICTORY!!! (Thomas laughs happily as Gordon carries on further ahead of him). ''I win! I win! Bad luck, Gordon! (laughs) Gordon: D'oh. Tubb: SWIMMIN'!!! scene changes to Thomas, Connor and The Irelanders arriving in Vicarstown Narrator: Thomas was still going pretty fast as he and The Irelanders arrived at the big station in Vicarstown, the last main line stop on the Island of Sodor. screeches to a stop Annie and Clarabel: Oh! Thomas: Ho-ho-ho! Amelia: Yeah! That was totally amazing! Winona (Rubbadubbers): Eek, eek, eek, eek, eek! Norman Price: What a great race! James Jones: Oh. I don't like speed. Sarah Jones: That's what you said during the go-kart race, James and we've come last. Fireman Sam: I know you don't like speed, James, but it was Thomas' decision to go fast. Spud the Scarecrow: Cor! Look at the size of this station! Connor Lacey: Yes. Isn't it huge? Norman Price: This must be the biggest station on the island. Lightning McQueen: To think we've visited the town many times but never seen the station. Mater: Dad-Gum! It's even bigger than Radiator Springs back home. Chug: And Propwash Junction back home too. Dusty Crophopper: Not wrong there, Chug. Chris Kratt: Of all the stations we've seen, this one takes the cake. Pinkie Pie: Wait. There's cake? Martin Kratt: Uh, no, Pinkie. It's a figure of speech. Pinkie Pie: Oh. Thomas: Ah. One day, I'm going to race through this station and over the bridge to the Mainland again. Clarabel: Not today, Thomas! This train terminates here. Fireman Sam: I'd agree with them if I were you. they heard a whistle and see a big green engine with two tenders reversing into the station Thomas: Oh, wow! Who's this with two tenders? engine backs up to some coaches. It's the Flying Scotsman Thomas: Hello. Are you from the Other Railway. I was built on the mainland you know. And once a long time ago, I went back across with the other famous engines on Sodor. Flying Scotsman: Is that so? I didn't think there were any famous engines on Sodor. Gordon next to him Oh. Hello, Gordon. Thomas: Do you two know each other? Gordon: Yes, Thomas. We know each other. This is my brother. They call him the Flying Scotsman. Flying Scotsman: Indeed they do. Connor Lacey: (gasps) You're the world famous Flying Scotsman, are you? Flying Scotsman: Indeed I am. It almost makes me famous, doesn't it? (winks at Thomas: who gasps) Connor Lacey: It's nice to meet you. I'm... Flying Scotsman: (gasps) Oh, my. Oh m... You're Connor Lacey and the Irelanders aren't you?! Ah, this is amazing! First day in town and I'm already face to face with a world famous band of heroes! Howleen Wolf: Looks like we've been popular over all the 16 realms. Howls Connor Lacey: You heard about us from England, are you? Scotsman nods [[Category:Connor Lacey] Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan